Mr Delinquent Natsu Dragneel & Little Miss Nerd Lucy Heatfillia
by ALMJ
Summary: Delinquent Natsu Dragneel had just been late to class. And as punishment, by Erza, he has to show a new student around the school. But she isn't new to our characters. She was their childhood friend. But, she only remembers Erza and Gray. Just what happened to Lucy Heartfillia's memories?
1. Prologue

_**Mr. Delinquent and Little Miss Nerd**_

 **Hello, minna. This is my second story. I'm excited about this. But my inspiration came across comments about Ayumich-me's art about the nerd and delinquent. Her arts is amazing. And I'm not saying that because I'm Filipino and need to say that. I speak the truth. Some of my story's are going to be inspired by these amazing artists. Check out their art!**

 **Also I don't own the anime/manga story or the arts. Only the plot is mine. Got it?**

 **Well, enjoy ^.^**

"Oi, flame brain, we're going to be late! Get your ass moving!" A raven haired boy said waking up a, sleepy guy in their dorm.

A muffled groan was heard under the blanket of his roomie. This is why his rookie, under the covers, hated school! That's not all, more like he hated **everything** about school.

The teachers, the homework, the classes, learning and waking up early to school. The only thing to really look forward to is lunch and the bell ringing on how freedom was here to take them away, from this placed the call "hell" or "jail".

"Not now, ice prick. I'm still tired." The boy said, and the blanket not covering his fave to see his pink (which he says salmon) hair and reveled onyx eyes as he closes his eyes once more.

"Too late, flame shit. We have to or else Erza will murder us." The raven haired boy said, about to strip of his white polo.

Once he heard the name on Satan's daughter, himself, he rushed out of bed, dressed in his white polo, with two buttons removed, blue pants for the uniform and black Levi's. And the scaly scarf around his for head.

"And, stripper, put some clothes on, will ya?!" The pink/salmon hair said to his friendemy, was only with a tie.. The naked boy look down, where his clothes were **suppose** to be.

"Ugh, not again." He said panicking, to find his clothes.

Once he found his clothes, his roommate and him went out the door..

Once they were at their high school, they were met with kick in the face. As they fell down, and groaning in pain, they knew who kicked them.

"You guys are late!" A redheaded demon said in a white blouse, simple square glasses, blue skirt, and white Van's. With her hair in a ponytail.

"Sorry Erza, but flame br- I mean Natsu was still sleeping." The raven hair high schooler said.

Erza gave a glance to say "I'll let you guys of the hook." to the boy.

"Well, Gray, if its true, then Natsu come here." Erza said as Natsu came up forward to her and Gray was thinking how Natsu will get killed. Not that **he** mind.

"Well, Natsu, as punishment, you have to help a new transfer student." Erza said, as Natsu groaned.

Natsu didn't like **new** students. Because every time he was **stuck** with showing a new student around, they either said he was hot or what to beat the heel out of him. So it sucked to show a new student, especially a girl.

They annoyed him to little bits of his humanity. And how they think they owned him.

You may not know this (because I didn't say anything about that x-D), but Natsu's the school delinquent. Not to mention that, he kind was a chick magnet. To people, it's a gift, but to him, it's a curse. A very bad curse.

"Do I have to Erza?"

"Yes, now try to find her." Natsu groaned louder.

Just his luck, it was a girl.

A freakin' girl!

As much as he didn't want to, a very demonic aura was in front of him. So he went to find the student.

As he left, Gray asked "So, what's her name, Erza. In fact, where's she? And don't acted dumb."

"You know her already, Gray. She's been gone for awhile, but she's back."

He gasped "Your not talking about. . ."

"Yes" she said, in a sad tone, "She's back, but something changed."

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"Her appearance, personality, everything changed." She said.

Gray asked, "What happened? How was she different?"

"She not the same, as we know her, Gray. She's not how she was years ago" She said.

He can't believe it. His and Erza best friend and Natsu's other haft, changed over the years.

"How did she changed?"

"She was really antisocial."

"But, as far as we know, Natsu can break her right into her usual self." Gray said.

'Hopefully' they both thought, knowing Natsu can do this, but just knowing that, could might not be enough.

 **Well, this is going to my first multi-chapter. So go express yourself in the comments. And I'm excited of this creation I made. But, I hope you get ready for this adventure. I know I am. I'm all fired up! Please tell me how was it. Thanks ^.^ Now, comment how was it. Until next time or chapter, Jaa ne.**


	2. Meeting Lucy Again

**Here is the second chapter. ^.^ I hope you guys like it. I put a lot of effort of these stories. So, it's kinda fun to write, you know?**

 **Also, all respects go to the Hiro Mashima and Ayumichi-me, got it.**

 **Now let's start this adventure, shall we?**

"Jeez, is it this hard to find a student?!" Natsu thought as he was looking for this new student.

Suddenly, he heard books and paper fell on the floor. As he went to the area, he Now noticed a blond haired girl, with glasses and three men. He assumed that, they tripped her.

Every year, nerds, geeks or freaks would always have a rough time here. And today, their victim was a blonde, flat-chested, nerd, he guessed. But something. Just happened.

As the three senior students laughed at the nerd, who just fell down, a fist collided with the guy in the middle.

"Bora!" The two "lackies" said as their friend got punched. Right in the face.

"Oi, if I knew any better" the nerd's savior said, "you guys are starting a fight . . ."

"And you guys, don't want to start." He said with a glare, as the two seniors (carrying their unconscious friend), running away from the delinquent.

"Hey, nerd . . ." he said, kneeling, to look at her face, but he stopped to look at her face.

It was a simple nerd in a simple nerd outfit. Baggy blouse, long skirt to her knees, black nerd glasses and her hair, that was up to the middle of her body, in pigtails, with a few strands in front of her baggy blouse.

He didn't know why, but it suited her. No, not suited, but to him, she looked beautiful in those baggy clothes. And he felt he seen her before, but he shaked the idea off.

"Fall in love with me." He said as a mumble.

"Huh?" The nerd said, about to blush.

"Uh, I said, are you okay?" He said, getting up, trying to forget he just said it out loud (in mumble form x-D) and held a hand to her.

She nodded and grab the hand, to get up. "Thank you."

'Even her voice matches her?! Why god must you do this me?!' He thought."

"No problem. They needed to learn a lesson, anyway. Name's Natsu Dragneel. What's your name?"

"Lucy Ashley." Lucy A said.

"Lucy, huh? Well, welcome to Fiore High." Natsu said, smiling. 'God, what's wrong with me?! I never smile to new students, let alone girls. What is she doing to me?!'

"Thank you, again, Dragneel-san." She said, let go of his hand.

'Dammit it, I forgot she was holding my hand. They were so small and soft. They were warm, too. They fit mine perfect . . . Oh god no, no no, this is not happening. I promised her. I promised I wouldn't do that, to another woman.'

"So what's your schedule, Lucy?" He said as she gave him her schedule.

 _Adv. Rm. 500_

 _Per. 1 Rm. 300_

 _Per. 2 Rm. 420_

 _Per. 3 Rm. 250_

 _Per. 4 Rm. 610_

 _Per. 5 Rm. 140_

 _Per. 6 Rm. 700_

"Wow, all these classes . . . they're all my classes. That's great" he said, grinning, 'Not. The more I'm with her, the more I break my promise. Don't get me wrong, god. I'm happy this one isn't annoying like the others. But, my promise to her is breaking.'

"Oh, really? Then, if you don't mind, can you guide me there, please?"

"Sure, let's go."

 **And done. Well, brain hurts . . . from thinking . . . blee x-0 *angel form* well, i died. Oh, and remember comment and tell me how is it while I'm looking in heaven. But, no bad stuff, or you'll go somewhere other the heaven, when you die. Jaa ne *floats away***


	3. Meeting The Group Again

**Hi guys. Welcome back! Let's continue this story, shall we? I kinda feel bad for being dead. But God said I have to come back to write this story. And here we are! Enjoy!**

"Come on, Lucy! We're almost there. Room 300!" Natsu said, with a tired Lucy behind him.

"S-slow down, Dragneel. My stamina isn't great like yours."

"Stamine? What's that?" He asked, with a confused face.

'How did you even graduate Junior High?!" She thought as she sweatdropped.

"Um, Dragneel-san, it's stamina. And it's the energy you have."

"Oh, thanks." He said as he grabbed her hand.

"H-hey?! W-what are y-you d-do?!" She said, flustered.

Lucy never held hands with a boy, yet close to a boy (other that Natsu and Gray). So she felt a little flustered.

"You said, 'Your energy is low', so I'm going to hold your hand, so you wouldn't get lost or something"

'Also, I want to touch your han-, bad Natsu, no! She's just a student I just meet. I still have to keep my promise!'

"Oh, okay" she said, with a big grin.

'Why, God?! Just why?!" Natsu said, thinking, and walking with Lucy to Room. 300.

"This is Room. 300. English class." He said as they went to a door with the sign, 'Room. 300' on it.

"Did you say, English?" She said, as her eyes had huge and shiny glints in her eyes.

'Jeez, this, too?! This woman is too much like her. Blondie likes English. What's next?! She wants to be an author. Or loves stars. Knows the zodiacs or something?!'

"Yeah, I did. Why?"

"Well, I like this subject. And you know what, I want to be an author or astronomer. Because I like to write and love stars. I even know the zodiacs." She said, filled with desires of her dream.

"Wow, really? That's a very cool dream. Good luck with it."

'But, one question. why did I just jinx myself?!" Natsu said.

As they opened the door, a frozen water bottle hit Natsu in the face.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Are you okay?!" Lucy said, to a lying down Natsu, with a red mark in the middle of his face.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He said, as he got up.

"But, I just need to do something'. STRIPPER!" Natsu yelled to his roommate.

"You called, Fire Ass?" A person said in the middle of the room, smirking.

"Yes, Ice Bastard! You threw a fuckin' frozen water bottle at me!" He said, as his aura created fire, itself.

"You don't have proof, Pyro! You can't blame me!" The raven-haired boy said, as his aura, turned into ice.

"Oh, I do, Ass. You're the only one in the world who freezes that damn water bottle to this fuckin' frozen." Natsu argued.

And they clashed in a fight. And it felt like fire and ice was colliding into each other. And other students started to leave the classroom, to get to safety (But not Lucy, for some reason). And they were going to fight more, until . . .

"I hope you guys aren't fight." A woman voice said, with a red aura coming out of her.

And just if **magic** happened, they stopped, putting their right/left arm around the other's shoulders. And with a sweating face and trying to act 'buddy-buddy" with each other.

"N-no, Erza. W-we were just . . . uh . . . play fighting. Right, Natsu?" The raven haired said.

"Aye!" Natsu said in a 'last breath' tone.

After the scene, our blond nerd started to laughing at the guys, who were just fighting. Then being shut up by a woman.

"Hey, what's so funny?!" Natsu said in a pouting face to his new 'friend'.

This was surprising to Erza and Gray. Nobody could to do this to Natsu. Or else they would . . . uhh . . . well let's not mention it. (^.^|||.)But there's only one person, who could do this.

"Lucy?!" Erza and Gray said to the blond nerd.

"Oh, no time no see, Erza, Gray." Lucy said, with a soft smile.

 **Well** , **that's the chapter. Tell me what you feel about this chapter! Thanks for taking your time to read this dumb excuse of a story. Until many more chapters, Jaa ne!**


	4. Remeberance

**Hi again ^.^ How's your day? Anyway, enjoy this chapter (short author's note. I know. But more story, thou.)**

Natsu hated to think. He has always been a person to only 'relied on instinct'. But, this . . . situation. **COULD NOT** be relied on instinct. Only this question appeared, in his instincts.

"You guys **know** each other?!" He said.

"Yeah, Dragneel-san. We were **childhood friends** , a **long time ago** , until I moved when **I was ten**." Lucy said, to the confused Natsu.

'But, that's the same time **she** moved'

*Flashback*

A little ten year old blond girl, came with tears in her eyes, when she met with her neighborhood friends. Two boys with pink and raven hair and a girl with scarlet hair came to their usual hideout, with the crying girl.

It was a treehouse by the raven haired boy's house. As they got to the treehouse they had this to say to her . . .

"Luce/Lucy, what's wrong?"

Lucy had to tell the truth. The more it pains her to do so, she had to.

"M-my d-daddy and m-mommy t-told me **w-we're going t-to m-move** , **t-tomorrow**."

Her friends were shocked, they knew what she meant, but they wouldn't want to make a false accusation.

"Moving, where? Luce." The pink haired boy asked, his best friend.

"We-we're moving, schools, house, **everything**. And the w-worst, is that I might never see you guys again." She cried.

Her friends didn't know what to think. Their best friend is going to move. When will they see her again? Why has this happen to their little world? Natsu didn't know what to think.

(A/N: thou, they are little kids and this is actually part of the plot that Natsu is not really Natsu, okay. Lots of things happened once little Lucy, left)

His **best friend/crush** was moving, somewhere far away (maybe). And they couldn't have a say! They're taking away his best friend/crush away! How exactly **cruel** can this world get?!

(A/N: I know I've been placing a lot of author's notes, but they're important, woman's honor. Anyway yeah, you can actually have a crush when you're up to five years old or higher, so).

"Lucy!" A young woman's voice said. "We need to go home now, okay?"

"I-I'm c-coming, m-mommy." Young Lucy said back to her mother. Then, she looked at her friends. One last time, until she's might be gone. Forever.

"T-This i-is **g-goodbye** , t-then." she said to her friends, who she might never see again.

"Luce . . . **Don't say that**. We'll definitely see each other again. I promise you that." Little Natsu said to Lucy , while Little Erza and Gray nodded, in agreement.

"Lucy, we will see each other again." The raven haired little boy said to Lucy.

"Y-you g-guys." The little blond said, on the verge of tears. "Yeah, we'll definitely see each other again!" She said, hugging them and they hugged back.

Then pulled away, after a few minutes. "See ya, guys. Until, **we meet again**." Little Lucy said, leaving the treehouse.

"Until, then Luce/Lucy!" Her friends said, waving to their friend, who might never to be seen again.

*Flashback ends*

"Dragneel-san?" A voice said, as this voice broke his train of thought.

"Huh?" He said to the voice, who was no other than, Lucy.

"You alright?" She said, with a worried tone.

Now this **shocked him** , well because ever since he became a **delinquent** , people stopped caring, because he gets into a lot of fights. So, it's been **5 years** , since someone has shown **compassion** to him.

Sure, Erza, Gray, and his friends cared about him. But, they knew **he was tough** , so they didn't **bother**. Only Lucy, **his** Lucy, would care about him, like this. Which made him . . . "THINK". 'This, "Lucy Ashley" seems a lot like **Luce**."

(A/N: Well, Natsu. What made you think that? Hmm?)

 **Well, this chapter is completed! Yus! Sorry for the wait. School happened. And 7th grade is hard! -.- Oh, that's right! I'll post these chapters anytime I get done with them, alright? Thank you! Until, then ja nee!**


	5. The Hard Truth

**Hi! Welcome back to this new chapter! It took me a while to think of some of these chapters, about a year ago? I don't know, but enjoy this chapter!**

"Erza, Gray, we **need to talk**." Our favorite "salmon" haired person asked his two friends.

"Why would you talk to me, Flame Breath? Come to admit that I'm **better than you**?" HIs rival/frenemy smirked.

"No way, Ice Stripper! I'm more better than you!"

"Yeah, at blowing something up, Pyro Face!"

"Finding a way to young, Gay Fullbuster?"

"More like you are, Flame Idiot!"

As, fire and ice clashed in the classroom, a **red aura** was behind them. And, with the **most innocent voice** ,

"Really? More like, you **both, are trying to find a way to die young**. Are you?" A red headed girl said, as they both started to sweat all over, after hearing this, frightening voice, they heard in their lives.

"N-no, Erza, w-we were just **p-play fighting** , r-right, Natsu?" A scared Gray said to a terrified Natsu.

"Aye!"

And with that, the red aura was replaced with a normal one. "That's good, friends shouldn't fight."

(A/N: Technically, when friends, sometimes, fight when they have or want to have a closer bond (I think).

"So. Natsu, what do want to know?" Erza asked Natsu, who just recovered from Terrified Natsu.

"Not here. Just get out of the class, for a while." He said, as he left the classroom.

Erza and Gray wondered what exactly did the salmon haired delinquent needed to talk about, with them.

As, Erza and Gray were about to leave, a voice asked, "Erza, Gray, where are **you guys going**?"

"Lucy, we're just going to get out of the classroom, for a while, alright?" Erza assured Lucy.

"Okay, if you say so, **where's Dragneel-san**?" The blonde nerd asked.

"He went to the bathroom." Gray, quickly said.

"Okay, because he's kind of **my guide** around the school," She said.

"Alright, we got it." Erza and Gray said, in unison.

And, so they left the classroom, at found Natsu, waiting for them.

"So, Fire Freak what did you want to talk about?." Gray asked him.

"Shut up, Gay Fullbuster! But, Lucy seems **familiar** , somehow. Did **I know her in the past or something**?"

"Wow, you aren't a complete idiot, Pyro Head." Gray said as he got bonked on the head by Erza.

 **Hard**.

"Owww, Erza."

"Yeah, you're right Natsu. You **actually met her** even before Gray and me. In fact, **we wouldn't be friends, if you didn't introduce her** to us." She said, giving clues to Natsu.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Erza? I didn't l know her until now! And how is that possible? She said you guys are childhood friends." Natsu said, not figuring out her clues, she gave him.

"Natsu, was **there someone, from your past, that you introduce to us and moved away**?" She said giving, the biggest hint, she could.

"Yeah, **it's Luce**. But she's not . . ." Natsu stopped, thinking on what he just heard from the scarlet haired girl.

'You actually met her before us.'

'In fact, we wouldn't be friends with her, if you didn't introduce her to us'

"Natsu, was there someone, from your past, that you introduce to us and moved away'

"Erza, you don't mean that, that's Luce?!" Natsu said, finally getting what Erza hinted.

"Yup, it's her, Ash Brain . . . **But** . . ." Gray said to a surprised Natsu.

"But, what, Stripper?" Natsu said, as he was confused.

"But, she . . ."

" **Lost her memories. Of you. And anything with you in it** " Erza said, clenching her fist.

She didn't **want to tell him**. But, the sooner he knew, the sooner he **wouldn't be too, broken**. No matter how much it hurt him, she had to tell him.

Natsu didn't know what to "think". **Why**? **Why did she**? Some of the few questions his mind wanted to know. And he didn't want to "think" about this. But it hurted him. It **hurt, so much**. Knowing **your best friend and first love, suddenly forgot about you** and didn't know why it was only those memories?

"Haha. Erza, that's funny. There's **no way** that would happen." He said, trying to **avoid the pain he felt**.

'Poor Flame Brian. He doesn't want to admit it. Well, he should know, the more **you deny it, the more it hurts**.' Gray thought.

"Natsu, I'm **not kidding**. She **really did lose her memories of you** , but she remembers everything else. **I'm sorry** , Natsu." Erza said, with pity of her friend. It must be hard for him to know that his best friend, doesn't remember anything that has to do with him.

Natsu, he felt **broken. Sad. Hurt**. He didn't know what to do. **What to say**. Why **did this happen**? Sure, her moving had the **same effect he felt, now**. This world **took her away** and **kind enough to return her back into his life** , **once more**. But, with a **cost**. Her memories. Why was this world **so cruel** , that it just had to **take away** , **all** her memories.

 **Wow, I'm surprised at myself. Never thought I could put sad stuff in. Just wow. And yeah, some people are surprised, I'm a seventh grader, and writing more advance. But, I need help grammer. T.T I suck at it. But, I'm still learning, for you guys! Until, more chapters to come, this is ALMJ signing off. :P**


	6. Did That Just Happened!

**Hi! You know homework is hard! I had all nighters, at times. But, I'm kinda sad right now or days for then. So, I'm sad. But enough about me, let's continue the story!**

Natsu was **frozen** in time.

 **Literally**.

His **whole world** crashing down. The boy **he was** long time ago, was come back.

 **Tears** came down his face.

"Natsu?" Erza said, noticing he looked **broken**. She hasn't seen this in Natsu for **a long time**.

He was only 10 when he was **this** broken. The day after **Lucy left**. He wouldn't come out of his house until **3 weeks later**. He looked like he usually did. But, if you glanced at his bedroom window, you'll see a **sad, broken boy** up there.

And with that, Natsu started to **run to the front** of the school. Tears falling as he ran.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled. And was about to **run to him** , but stopped with a hand on his shoulder. Erza's hand.

"Erza?" Gray looked at Erza, **questioning with his eyes** , why did she stop him.

"Gray, you **know** very well, what Natsu is going through. He knows that this Lucy is **our childhood friend**. And forgotten him, but not everything that happen to her. With us. But, it hurts. If a best friend, a crush, forgotten all about you, **Right, Gray**?"

" **Juvia**." Gray thought.

"So that's why I **stopped you**. If you knew what he's going through, he **needs time** to put this information, in his head. He **needs time** to **heal**." Erza told him, taking her hand off Gray.

"Alright, but this is the only time I'll **let that Flame head off the hook**."

"Thank you, Gray. Now, let's go **back to class** , Lucy probably **worried**." Erza said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Gray said, as they both walked in and with a **blond nerd** in front of them.

"Hey guys! Wait, **where** is Dragneel-san?" Lucy asked, with a **worrying tone**.

"Oh, he said, he didn't **feel well** and **went home**."

"I hope **Natsu** is okay."

Erza and Gray were **shocked**. Lucy justed **called him Natsu**. Not **Dragneel-san**. Was she **recovering her memories**?

"Lucy, you **alright**? You just called **Natsu** , by **his actually name**." Erza and Gray, both said to **their childhood-friend**.

"Yeah, just a **headache** is all. **Don't worry**." She said with a smile on her face.

"Okay, just **don't think** about **something too hard**." Gray said with a little laugh, patting her head.

"I know, but just to **be safe i just need** to . . ." She said as she **passed out**.

" **LUCY!** " Erza and Gray screamed, (with other students, but didn't know her name so).

 _Back with Natsu_

All **alone** at his house, with him on his bed laying down, **thinking**. **Thinking about what to make of this. Her memories. Of him. Of them. All gone**.

Was it that, those **memories of them** , wasn't **important to keep**?

'No, that **can't be it**. **All the things we been though**. How could that **not be important**?"

 ***Flashback***

A **little 3 year old** blonde just moved into a **new house, neighborhood, and starting tomorrow, a new school**. And look at the window, which is across from a window of **her new neighbor**.

"You're **not from around here** , aren't you?" A voice said, from the **window of her neighbor's**.

She went in shocked, and was starting **right at boy from across the window**. And had **a weird hair color**?

' **Pink? Is that even possible**?' This little girl thought.

(A/N: Nothing is impossible.)

" **Whoops**. Sorry, about that. **Let's start over**? Hi. My name's **Natsu. Natsu Dragneel.** Your new neighbor. What's your name? I can't just call you stranger now, **can I**?"

"I-I **guess s-so**. I-It's **Lucy**." She stuttered out, being **new and shy**.

"Nice to meet you, **Lucy**. You **don't need to be shy with me**. We **are friends**."

" **F-Friends**?"

"Ever had one?" She **nodded no**.

"Oh, I see. Well, **let's be friends**." Little Natsu said, **smiling**.

"O-Okay." She said.

'My **first friend**.'

"So, want to have an **adventure? With me**?" He said, with a **bigger grin** on his face.

" **S-Sure**."

 **Little did she know** , she was **going to have more friends** , all because a **little encounter** of a new neighbor, let alone a **new friend**.

 ***End of Flashback"**

"Yeah, **without me** , she wouldn't have **met a lot of people**. Well, **she could** , but that's **not the point**." He said to himself, scaring a **little blue kitten** **jumping** out of him bed.

"Whoops. **Sorry, Happy**."

" _Meow_ " Happy replied.

" _**'Cause we could be immortals, immortals**_

 _ **Just not for long, for long**_

 _ **Live with me forever now, pull the blackout curtains down**_

 _ **Just not for long, for long**_

 _ **We could be immortals**_

 _ **Immortals "**_

Natsu heard **his ringtone**. And looked at the caller.

 _ **Ice Princess**_

' **Ice Freak**? Why would **this guy call me**?' He thought, as he **answered** it.

"Hey, **Ice Princess**. What **do you want**?!"

"Go **to the hospital. NOW**!"

"Woah, **calm down, Ice Bal** l. Now, who's **at the hospital**?"

" **LUCY! NOW, HURRY UP AND COME TO THE HOSPITAL**!" His eyes widen.

 **Lucy. Lucy was at the hospital. How**? How in **the world** did **she get hurt**? He **hopes nothing bad happened to her**.

" **WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, SOONER**!" He said as **he ended the call** and **went out the door** and **ran** to the hospital, **closes to the school**.

' **Please be safe, Luce**.' He said as **he was still running** to the hospital.

 **Sorry, it took so long, whoever is reading this chapter. School and life hasn't been too easy on me. Even on the weekends. T.T So much, for freetime. But, I finally had the time to write. And, so. Until then, ja nee. :P**


	7. Guess Who's Back?

**Hi, beautiful people! So, I'm trying very hard to write, then work on homework, and rinse and repeat. So, thanks for waiting. And let's get on with this chapter, nee?**

' **Please be alright. Please be alright. Please be alright**.' Natsu said, running to the hospital.

"Where can I find **Lucy Ashley's** Room?!" He asked the woman on the counter.

"What's your **relationship** with the **patient**?" The woman asked.

'I **don't have time** for this sh*t!'

"A friend, now **tell me, will you**!?"

"In Room 505"

"Thanks." Natsu said as he ran to the stairs, because he had **no time** to **wait** in the elevator.

As he got there, he saw people in the room. Erza, Gray, and other people came there, too. And, there was Lucy. On the bed. With a mask on her face.

She looked **lifeless**.

Lucy. **His Luce**. On the **bed of "life"**. The reason he says that, is what **Lucy told him**. The day her **mother** was on **this hospital bed** , because of a **sickness** , **no doctor** had **a cure** too.

 ***Flashback***

Seven year old, Lucy, at the door of her mother's room. Well, **not exactly** her room. But, a room in the **hospital**.

She waited there, with her best friend, Natsu.

 **Patiently**.

Like she knows, **her mother** is **alright**.

"Lucy, I'm **sorry for asking** , but you do know **your mom's in there** , right? On " **Death's bed"**?

"Yes, I know. But, if you think about it, **you were born in the hospital** , on **that same bed**. And when **someone dies** , I **like to think** they will either become **stars, smiling at us** in the sky or **they are another being**. On this **very bed**. They **give life**. So, I like to call that bed, **my mom's on** , **the bed of "life"**." Lucy said, to Natsu.

Natsu **didn't know** what to say. **She thinks** this **bed gives life**? It **doesn't** seem **real**! It seems like **a prank to her own well-being**.

"Luce, where'd **you hear that** from?"

"Huh? Well, **my mom** , of course."

'Geez, now **I know** how **she gets her weirdness** from. **No offence** , Mrs. Heartfillia!'

And **just like that** , Lucy's **mother was fine** and **could walk this earth, once more**!

 ***End of Flashback***

But, **even though it gives life** , Natsu **DOES NOT** want **his best friend/crush** , **die** for anything, even at **this young age**.

"Natsu, you're here." Erza said.

" **About time** , too. Flame Breath."

"Whatever. So, what **happened** to her?"

" **We don't know**." They both said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ' **YOU DON'T KNOW**?!" Natsu said, angrily.

"Look, she **just passed out** , and we **have no idea** why, alright?! So, CALM THE F*CK DOWN!"

"YOU **CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO** , ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu said, as **fire and ice** were clashing.

"YOU **WANT TO GO** , FIRE IDIOT?!"

"YEAH, AND **BEAT YOUR STUPID A*S**!"

"YEAH, **I DOUBT THAT** , FIRE FREAK SHOW!" Gray argued back.

And as they were **getting started to fight** , they felt a **presence** similar to **death**. And as they turned to where that ' **presence** ' was, they got **punched** in the face.

" **YOU IDIOTS**!" Erza said, **clearly annoyed** with them.

"ERZA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

And which Erza's fist **greeted** the boys' face once more. And they were **down**.

"You both know, our **childhood and best friend** is on **this bed**. And **we don't know** when she **might** wake up! So, **be respectful** in this room. And, for crying out loud, T **HIS IS A HOSPITAL!** " Erza yelled at them.

"A-Aye Sir"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Good."

"Erza, please be **more easie** r on them." An unknown voice said.

"Of course not, they **need to learn their lesson**."

"Jeez, Erza, still **acting like 7 years ago, huh**?"

"What do **you mean 7 y** \- . . . **LUCY**?!" Erza said, when she found the **unknown person**.

"Yeah, **long time no see** , Erza, Gray, **Natsu**. I'm back~" Lucy said, with **a smile on her face**.

 **WOO HOO! Another chapter down. YAY! ^^ SO SORRY, if it's bad or something. But, right now** ***** **collapse** **of my bed* I'M TOO TIRED TO CARE. Take care, everyone. And sweet dreams. See ya! *falls asleep* So . . .tired . . .**


	8. AN

**Okay, now many of many think "Where's the next chapter?"**

 **Well, hate to break it to ya, but it might take a while since with school, then having writer's block.**

 **The next chapter again, might take a while. And I've been having a lot of headaches.**

 **Which, causes me a lot of pain.**

 **And sometimes I can't walk straight.**

 **Weird.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter.**

 **I'll try my very best to write the story.**

 **But, I'll say a 2 little spoilers about this story**

 **1\. I might write a second story as a continuation for this one.**

 **2\. This story may end in a little while**

 **So those are my future plans for this story.**

 **So, I guess, that's something to look forward too.**

 **But, I thought you should keep that in mind.**

 **But, again sorry for not writing as much.**

 **And, that is all I have time for.**

 **So until many adventure, ja nee**

 **:P**


	9. Questions Left Unanswered

**Hi, minna! How's your guys' day, so far? Sorry, if some of the chapters were unexpected? Or, not good. Schools pulling my leg, right now. And things happened. But enough of that, let's get on with story, ne?**

"L-LUCY?!" Grey and Erza said to an **awoken** Lucy.

"Yeah, the **one and only**." She said, with a big smile.

"L-Luce?" Natsu said, in a **broken** tone.

"Hey, Dragneel-san." Lucy said, with another big smile.

 **Natsu couldn't believe it**. The part that, she's awake and healthy. And that, he could have **swore** he heard that she called **his actual name** , not Dragneel-san. Now, that made him **sad**. It was the **only thing** that he had hope.

Hope that, she, **actually** , **remembered him.** All of **their good times** they had **together**. Maybe, he was an **idiot** that hoped too much.

But, even if it's for a little bit, it would've be **nice** if she regained her memory. Of everything that ever happened. Oh, a **dreamer can dream**.

"Hey, why are you **so down** , Dragneel-san?" Lucy said, with a worrying tone.

"It's nothing. Just, thank Mavis, you're alright." Natsu said, with a huge smile.

"Well Lucy, Gray and I **need to talk**. So, wait here." Erza said, as she dragged Gray, out of Lucy's room.

When Erza and Gray left the room, Erza was **peeping** at the covered door window through a little hole.

"Um, Erza?"

"Hmm?" Erza answered, **still focusing** on that little hole in the covered door window.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked, not really sure what Erza intending to do.

"Well, I'm **spying** on Natsu and Lucy." She said, as if it was the **obvious thing**.

"Look, we all heard Lucy say **Natsu's name** , right? But, she didn't say it again. Isn't that weird?' Gray asked.

"Yeah, it is. But, I also found out that it was because the **cause of her condition**."

"Condition? You mean about Lucy **not remembering** anything about Natsu?" Gray asked the scarlet haired girl.

"Yes. And when I asked her doctor what happened, he said . . " Erza was about to explained, then was interrupted by Gray.

"Wait. When did her doctor showed up?"

"When she woke up, and no one knew, but me I guess. But, anyway, her doctor told me that she **had amnesia, for six years** and she's slowly **regaining all her memories**." Erza finished explaining to the raven haired boy.

"Really?!" He couldn't believe it. As much as he **hated** the salmon haired idiot, he deserves **some happiness**. And, he knew what's it like to **have someone know you** , **love you** , then **forget about you**.

But, there is **something** that he **couldn't get his head to stop wondering** about.

 _ **How did Lucy lose her memories of Natsu in the first place?**_

With Erza and Gray left the room, **silence** soon came in. This was **really awkward** , you could say. Natsu **didn't like this silence**. One bit. **He had to do something**! To make the room, l **ess awkward**.

"So Lucy, how are you feeling?" Natsu said, **breaking** the silence.

"Um fine, I guess. Just a slight headache, **Natsu**." She said, saying **his name** , once more.

'Is she doing this on **purpose**?' Natsu wondered.

"Um, Lucy?" He was **going to the bottom of this**.

"Yes?"

"Do you **remember** me?"

"What do you mean. I only **met you today**."

"I mean, do remember **anything** of you childhood. For example, some of your **childhood friends**?"

" Well, there's Gray, then Erza. But, now that I think about it, there was this **pink haired boy** , there, too. But, his name still escapes me. If it **weren't for him** , I wouldn't have **my first friend** and **met Gray of Erza**." She said, with a smile on her face.

This may not be a lot, but for Natsu . . . **THIS WAS MORE THAN ENOUGH**!

His childhood friend/crush is, actually, **remembering him**. **This was too good to be true**.

 **So, here you guys are. New chapter! Sorry for such a long delay T^T. Please forgive me.**

 **School had finals. I had boy problems, near Christmas, so I had to eat sweets and watch anime. Then, the holidays happened. The computer broke. So we had to buy a new one. Good thing, one of my ten uncles, was a veteran, so we had a new computer, today.**

 **Also, for the next chapter, I have no idea to start from. I hate to ask this, since I sorta don't like asking help, a lot. And that's because I feel like I bother people with my small problems.**

 **But, where should I go from this point?**

 **I'm deciding to go to the bad part, so I can continue to the second book (since Natsu doesn't act like a delinquent, in my opinion. So, in the second book, I'll try to make him into a delinquent. And some peoples comics in related in this Delinquent or Gangster and Nerd concept. And maybe Gray's past about Juvia?). Or continue in "Temporary Bliss' (If you have never heard this song, it's from The Cab, and i really like that song ^-^).**

 **But, enough of my problems (probably didn't want to hear it anyway), I hope you had great holidays with your family.**

 **And, until many more adventures to come, this is ALMJ signing off. Ja nee! ^-^/)**


	10. Just a Normal Day, But With a Plan?

**Hey, guys. O~O.**

 **Please don't hate me that if I can't update faster and you have to wait so long. Plus, I have an A/N why I can't update, at certain times. *~***

 **But, this is the chapter. Sorry if it might be good. Or maybe it is. Oh, well.**

 **Enjoy! (Also, I'll Try POV's, something new)**

 _Lucy's POV_

It's been five months, since my "visit" to the hospital. And, you could say life couldn't be better.

The people, who visited me became friends. Like Levy and Juvia. And I found out that Juvia kind of has the same problem I have. Since, when I woke up, the doctor told me, I have temporary amnesia, but I don't know what kind.

Juvia had dissociative amnesia. Apparently, she wasn't born with it, But, something very traumatizing happened, which caused her memory loss.

Her memory loss, made her lose most of her life. And it was caused by a person she loved. Well, more like an accident. He got shot, in the head with her watching it. May he rest in piece.

 **(A/N: Sorry for the sad moment. T.T)**

But, she recovered most of that memory, but not her lover or the killer. Though, every time Gray sees her, he has a somewhat a sad expression. I wonder why.

Which makes me curious about my childhood friend's life, when I moved away.

What happened to them, when I moved away?

But, I'm now starting to question myself. Ever since I woke up, I begin remembering a boy.

Rosy Hair. What a weird hair color. Then, onyx eyes. An interesting eye color. He almost reminds me of Na- I mean Dragneel-San!

Then, there's that. But, Nats- ah I did it again. Dragneel-San and I were getting closer. And, even though, we've only met five months ago, yet it felt I've known him for years. And, I may or not have developed a crush on him.

Ahh, anyway, here I am at school, going to the library. I just love it here. Especially the books!

After all, I want to be a writer! So, these might give me new techniques I can use on my story.

Yup! I'm writing, actually two books, One book is "Seeking for the Clock" and the other, well, I couldn't find any.

The other book is about a girl losing their memory and her best friend helping her find her memories.

 **(A/N: Not a knock-off)**

Well, after awhile, I felt someone watching me. But, as I turned around, there was no one. Hm, maybe it was just my imagination.

 _?'s POV_

That was a close one. She almost saw me. Well, at least, I wasn't caught.

As I started walking away, I thought to myself.

'Poor little blonde. Didn't even know her parents died, saving her, then wanting to erase your memories, so you went to the hypnotist. And the only way to get rid of it, is for another life-changing moment, to occur.

Maybe I should invite her? But, I would be terrible if something terrible happened to her? Ne, Natsu-San?"

As I continued walking, I passed by Natsu-San, rushing to the library.

'Ugh, why would Natsu-San take interest in someone like her? She's so weak and not useful. Just what use is she, other than suffering?'

Well, anyway as I walked up, greeted by a lot of people, then said I'll have a party.

After all, I host the best parties. And have them, regularly.

'Hope you enjoy the show, Natsu-San.'

 _Natsu's POV_

Ugh, where is she?! School ended three hours, ago! And I looked everywhere, for hours. Except for the library.

Wait, of course, she would be there. Her head in a book. Honestly, how can people spend hours looking at words?

As I entered, this unknown place, I saw her, on the table, with a book on top of her head. Was she sleeping?

As I sat next to her and took off the book, I was right. She was sleeping! With a d*mn smile on her face. Ugh!

But, she does look peaceful.

 _Author's POV **(I'm technically God in this story ^^)**_

Natsu moved a piece of hair, out of Lucy's face. He thought she looked beautiful. Even with her nerdy look and personality.

 **(A/N: Sorry if that was stereotyping)**

As he stared at her face, he couldn't help but lean in. He had no regrets. If she woke up, or not he would do this. And he did.

He, Natsu Dragneel, had just stolen a kiss, from his childhood friend, his crush ever since childhood, the nerd, Lucy. But, it was just a peck.

 **(A/N: Nalu fans . . . You're welcome, also sorry for Annoying Notes)**

 _Natsu POV_

I can't believe I did that! Ugh! I'm so stupid. If Lucy found out about this, she'll kill him!

"So, you finally did it, huh? Coal for brains?" I know that annoying voice anywhere

"Hey, Mr. Ice Pervert. Come to get your clothes on the floor?"

"Wait, what do you me-" Ice Monkey said as he looked down to find his clothes on the ground.

Yup, as stupid as ever.

He finally picked them up and went to pick them up.

"Ice Princess, do you want me to bring glue, that way you stop being a stupid pervert, with ice for brains?"

"Shut up, Fire A*s!"

"Make me, Ice Sh*t!"

"Oh, it's on-"

"SHUT UP!"

We both turned around to find both Lucy and Erza, with pissed off faces.

Oh, we're so died. So so so died.

"U0uh, Hi Erza and Luce." I said, scared out of my mind.

You see Erza, has actually been taught to be scary. However, her teacher was Lucy.

Yeah, Luce taught Erza how to be scary. So, you pretty much know that Luce is 10x scarier as Erza.

 **(A/N: Wow, small world, right?)**

"What were you both doing?" The demon daughters said.

"Uh, nothing. R-right, Natsu?" Ice Head said, putting an arm around my shoulder. Ugh, I hate this, but I'm trying to save my life, from the she-devils, so . . .

"Aye!"

"Really? I could have sworn I heard you guys about to fight? And you wouldn't lie to me, huh Dragneel-San?" Luce said that, with an innocent conniving smile.

Ever since she left the hospital, Erza thought it would be a "good Idea" to try to do this "smile" to get what she wants from me. Since Erza already knows that I have a . . . you know. -/-

"Uh, would never," I said with a higher voice.

"Okay," Luce said, with her regular smile. Thank Mavis!

"So, anyway Are you going to the party?" Erza said.

"What party?" Ice Pervert, Luce, and I said, confused.

"?'s party. Natsu, I'm surprised you didn't know since you always know when a party happens"

 **(A/N: I put the question marks in the name since I want people to guess who this person might be)**

"Well, I've been kinda busy," I said, looking at Luce.

And with that, Luce gave me a confused look, while Ice For Brains gave me a smirking and knowing look.

"Well, anyway are you going?"

"Yeah." Snow Cone and I said while Luce had an unsure look.

"Luce? You going?"

"I don't know, parties aren't really my forte," Lucy said.

"Oh, come on, Lucy. You won't be alone, Levy and Juvia will be there, too." Gray said, with a sad expression, when he said Juvia's name.

Poor Ice B*sterd. He should just tell her. But, then again it would be kinda hard for him and her.

But, if he won't tell her, it's his choice.

"Hey, don't forget about me and Erza!" I said, trying to not start calling him another nickname, with the two devils here.

"Yup, so Lucy, you won't be all alone. So, what do you say?" I asked Luce, hoping that she would come to the party.

"Um, why not? Yeah, I'll go." Luce said

 **Okay, I'm done with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed that chapter.**

 **Also, sorry for the long wait. But, since I'm done with school and starting summer vacation, I'll update more, in the future.**

 **By the way, this story is almost done. After, two or more chapter. But, there will be another, I guess sequel.**

 **Again, I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the wait. Have a good day! Ja nee, minna!**


End file.
